Too soon
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: There is not nearly enough TodorokiXDeku love here. A short oneshot fluff piece.


All too soon the good things end.

The room was small and dimly lit . The cheaper dorms were never made for guests. Todoroki lay his love gently on his small bed and draped the white, thin blankets over the still fragile body. It had been a hard night for the younger teen, and even with his recent quirk training Deku still managed to get torn up. How they managed to pull together in the end was amazing. Another villain was taken in by the police and off the streets. Todoroki sat on the edge of the bed and watched with a fond smile on his face as Deku pulled the blankets a little closer to him, as though to seek for more warmth. A small sigh escaped from the sleeping form. Todoroki was there for a long time and just waited to be sure Deku was truly asleep. Then he leaned over and kissed the soft sleeping lips. The smallish Jr Hero sighed, but he was still asleep. He was dreaming. Todoroki preferred it that way as he just couldn't confess yet. Deku smiled in his sleep, and Todoroki couldn't help smiling himself. No doubt he was dreaming about being the number one Hero. Surpassing even him.

He did it again, stealing a quick kiss from the sleeping boy and it seemed that for a moment, even he didn't know why he did it. But as he stayed there for a bit longer, watching Deku, as it all became clear. He did this because he could and because he always did and always would love this guy. Deku was the first person to realize the heavy burden his double quirks had on him. How his Father. The number 2 Hero beloved by millions was not what he seemed. He lay his hand on Dekus' cheek and began caressing his temples in slow lazy circles. Deku was a plainly featured guy but to Todoroki he looked small, beautiful, brave and yet so fragile. His classmates showed no signs of knowing Todorokis' little secret. He had many secrets, but preferred to call this his "little secret" only because the kisses were chaste and pure and to him, it felt right. It never felt wrong. How could it be wrong when Deku was only meant for him? In this world, he was the only other person who knew the pain of being split from everyone because of an accident of birth. Some days it was so hard to keep going . To be the son his Mother wanted, to be the Hero his peers and teachers expected. Someday when they become sidekicks he might lose Deku for good. He had to make worth all his time with him while he could.

The third time he did it, he knew that it was also going to be his last kiss. Deku opened his eyes and he looked so shocked and maybe as his body shrank away from the Hot/Cold teen, he was a little scared too."What are you doing?" Deku asked softly. Todoroki looked at him for a long time and finally, letting his head droop to show his shame (even though he felt no shame in doing this), he sighed."I love you, Deku," Todoroki said as he moved towards him. Deku was still so young and naive, and yet, it was as though he almost knew how to comfort him, to let him down gently as he said: "Im sorry but this…doesn't feel right." How could it be not right? Todoroki had wanted to ask him, but as though Deku had read his mind, he shook his head and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. He returned to his bed and without Todorokis' help, he pulled the blankets over to him and closed his eyes. Like the previous times he fully expected Todoroki to leave. Instead he lifted his hand and touched his own cheek. It burned from the kiss, just as his body yearned to be with Deku. Opening his phone Todoroki snapped a picture and sent a quick text.

Dekus' bed was too small. Todoroki made a decision. Logic and reason be dammed. He picked the younger teen up and made absolutely sure that he was really asleep this time. He took Deku to his own larger dorm down the hall, laid him on the bed and decided to rest beside him. He pulled Deku closer to him, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Deku sighed and curled up against him. Deku was smiling again. Deku always smiled. Even when he was terrified. That was one of the things people loved about him. Todoroki curled against Deku and closed his eyes. Maybe in another time, when they were older, then he'd realize that they were meant to be together, he'd kiss those small lips again. For now, he'd settle for everything else. He'd be the person Deku wanted him to be, but later on, just as everything else with life, they would have to change. Deku didn't know all sides of him yet. He had just realized then that he had revealed too much to his love all too soon. But there were ways around that, ways to use the power of words to make the mind forget what the judging eyes had seen. And a certain quirk holder owed him a large favor. "I'm sorry," Todoroki whispered with a regretful sigh. "I'll have to let you forget, even though I will remember this forever."


End file.
